After 66
by kmrobill
Summary: The first in series of book exploring what could of happened if Anakin Skywalker refused to go the dark side
1. Chapter 1

After 66

By: Koda Robillard

Margaret B. Pollard 2015-16

Chapter 1 The Fall of an Empire

After the Clone Wars ended due to his lack of turning Anakin Skywalker to the dark side or even telling him. Emperor Palpatine has captured Jedi Master Mace Windu and has taken him to his base on Geonosis and executed Order 66. The two Jedi Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi have gone to Geonosis hours after Order 66 was executed to save Mace and avenge their fallen brothers and sisters.

"I have a bad feeling about this place" Obi Wan muttered.

"Hey, I don't intend on losing another arm here" Anakin replied sarcastically with a

smug look on his face. But Anakin's look quickly change from smug to fear as they landed on the desert planet. The sandy base was abandoned during the Clone Wars, during its abandon it had been eroded and attacked by nature's forces. As the two Jedi walked in, the door made a loud squeak and as it closed all light was drained from the room except for one a purple line that made a tiny humming noise. The two jedi quickly realized that it was a purple Lightsaber and took out their own.

"Master Jedi," said an old distant voice then in a blinding flash the lights came on and through the consuming white light they saw a dark figure,The Emperor. "Emperor " said Anakin putting his Ocean Blue Lightsaber in a defencive position Obi Wan did the same. The Emperor stepped forward taking out his Bright Red Lightsaber. "Palpatine but I trusted you I called you a friend I " Anakin Exclaimed an evident anger in his tone. The Emperor gracefully lunged forward Anakin blocked his two Lightsabers in an angry blow. "Ha" screamed Palpatine noticing the anger after Obi Wan realized what was going on he calmly ran forward and struck at the Emperor with swift and graceful blows to his right side. "Calm down Anakin" Obi Wan remarked with worry in his voice

taking his friends advice and started to breath smoothly but it didn't last for long because The

Emperor leaped back into a room with lava on every corner. "Would you like to die here Jedi" Palpatine chuckled and then he force pushed Anakin into a pillar knocking him unconscious.

Mace Realized his opportunity to escape from his jail he force pulled Anakin's lightsaber through the bars of his jail cell. When Mace had the Lightsaber in his hand he opened it and easily sliced through the bars. When Mace stepped out of the jail cell he force push the bars that he cut. Most fell into the lava but one impaled Palpatine's left arm throwing the purple Lightsaber into the lava. "Seriously" Mace remarked in disgust then he attacked Palpatine. The Sith Lord was dazed and his blows were becoming less powerful with each strike of his Lightsaber. Obi Wan seeing his opponent was weakening attempted to chop off his hand. Obi Wan's first blow failed and Palpatine and him were locked creating purple sparks. Palpatine force pushed Mace who was about to blow then raised his arm to deliver the final blow to Obi Wan. As Palpatine raised his arm mace stood up and ran to the Emperor. "Now you will die!" Screamed Palpatine and he chuckled as he swiftly raised his Lightsaber but as his Lightsaber was at it's highest point mace ran in and cut it off. Argh!" Yelled Palpatine in agony then as Mace was going to deliver the final blow Palpatine shot him back knock his Lightsaber out the room. Palpatine did the same to Obi Wan. The two Jedi took cover as Palpatine crazily shot lighting throughout the base. "We have to get our Lightsabers" Mace yelled "no we can't they are too far away" Obi Wan replied with a grim look on his face but then he used the force on Palpatine swiftly knocking his off his feet then Obi Wan ran towards his Lightsaber and started to strike. Palpatine was dodging every blow but Obi Wan made him stop using the force then he reach inside of Palpatine and took out his ability to use force lightning. The thing was blood red ball that gave off a blinding light. Obi Wan jumped back and threw it at Palpatine instantly shocking him. Mace watch as Anakin woke up to the screams of Palpatine then all three Jedi watched as the Sith lord was electrocuted.

While the Jedi were fighting on Geonosis another fight was taking place. The Jedi Masters Shaak ti and Saesee tiin were going on a mission to go and get the Jedi Master Yoda from Dagobah which is a swamp planet covered is a mysterious mist. The mission started out smooth but then as the Jedi got closer to the planet Four Imperial Star Destroyers which used to be Republic Cruisers became visible and each sent out fifty Arc 170 ships which attack the Jedi's two Republic Gunships. The two Jedi by miracle got through the blockade and landed on Dagobah but so did the clones. when the Jedi reached Yoda and got him to the ship the clones attacked them. "Too many of them there are" Yoda calmly stated them they closed the flap and tried to take off but it wasn't going. the two Jedi looked at the other Gunship and were about to get out but it suddenly exploded. Then they heard heavy blaster fire and feared for the worst. The three Jedi looked outside to see that all the clones were dead. "Hey so when are we leaving" they heard Anikin over the intercom and tried to start the ship up again and it worked. The six Jedi flew to Coruscant when they docked at the jedi temple and stepped inside they felt a chill. They walked to the council room an all sat down "so I think we should sent a signal to all of the surviving Jedi" Mace remarked "yes before we start we should hmm"Yoda replied. "All Jedi that have survived come to the Jedi Temple" Anakin stated in a cold voice then they heard the doors to the temple opening and heard Clone Troopers walking in. All of Jedi in the temple quickly hid when they heard this message over the intercom "find and kill all Jedi


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Figure in The Shadows

The Jedi's fear grew larger with every step they heard, they were outnumbered by the thousands. The Jedi heard the sound of armour on the metal then they heard blaster fire then silence. The Jedi carefully leaped out of their hiding spots and took out their Lightsabers and as they walked they saw thousands of Clone body lying dead. Obi Wan saw a figure in the darkness slowly walking away"Stop" he called at the figure The figure stopped and stepped forwards revealing a tattered white dress from Alderaan held up by a metal bolt. White boots covered its feet and it's face was freckled. It had ocean green eyes concealed by broken black framed glasses. It's lips were as blue as the open ocean. It's hair was blonde with highlights of green and a touch of red.

When it looked Obi Wan heard a faint sound and it looked like it was talking to itself. It looked at the Jedi then at the clones and leaped away. Yoda swiftly used the force to bring her back when Yoda released it it fell to the ground with a thud. "Wheeler run" it whispered whispered looking at the clearing in weak and distinctly feminine voice. Then she shot up and exclaimed nervously "who the heck are you and what do you need me and Wheeler for!". The Jedi looked confused then Mace asked calmly "we just want to know who you are". She replied by saying "my name is Nova Mald and my partner is Wheeler Rahn". Just as Nova finished speaking a ship dropped down when it's bulky doors opened a small army of clone orderly stepped out white armour bright from the light coming in from the open temple door. Nova pulled out a TK14 blaster which was a foot long with a jet black sight and red trigger purple barrel dark blue body and White magazine. Nova lashed out in rage with the blaster killing most clones in her rage before the even knew what was happening. The Jedi finished of the rest and just as then finished ten star fighters pulled in each carrying two jedi except the last one. He was wearing a black leather jacket and a black Imperial royal guard helmet with a black cape and boots. His cape was flowing as he stepped out "I've never seen you before" Obi Wan remarked in a sullen voice. "I am" he paused "Bracket Stargazer" he said weakly. "You must be a sith" shouted Anakin Bracket took out his Red Lightsaber and lunged at Anakin. Anakin blocked Brackets blade with one swift blow then Bracket leaped away into the traffic leaving behind only a wrench. Nova grabbed the wrench"it is my tool" she exclaimed "right Wheeler" she added. "Nova I have been meaning to ask you, who is Wheeler?"asked Obi Wan. "He is my brother, can't you see him?" she answered. "Nova your brother died many years ago" Mace remarked. Nova's face changed milliseconds after the news. "No no no!" she screamed then she ran to a room and locked the door and cried for three hours. When Nova was done crying Obi Wan said "me and the Jedi Council have been talking, so how would you like to be my padawan?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tying up Some Loose Ends

Nova had been training for three years now, she is now a Jedi Knight stationed on Jakku, one afternoon the Jedi got a distress call from her. Obi Wan quickly zoomed to the planet in his Jedi Interceptor and ran to the Jakku Industrial Agency Building which had been turned into a sith palace. When he got to it he saw hundreds of troops that looked like black clone troopers headed for the Jedi Temple to kill the Jedi and the now good Clone Army. Obi Wan looked over the field in which they were standing on and saw Nova. Obi Wan pulled out out his HCD (Holographic Communication Device) and alerted the Jedi Council who quickly reacted and called in many clones to combat the troops. When all the troops were gone the two Jedi ran through the bare fields to the door. The door opened with a loud "creak!" when the two jedi stepped inside they found the sith waiting he pulled out his lightsaber then connected another one on to its round hilt and in a chilling manner said "ready to die" and his blade began to spin .

The troops stepped into the Jedi Temple and coldly looked around then one suggested "maybe they are all gone". As he said that a Jedi leaped from the ceiling and chopped him in half. "Kill the Jedi-" the commander started but was shot when the three hundred clones stepped from the shadows the troops all backed away to the street calling for reinforcements.

The to spinning red blades were a lot to handle for the two jedi. The sith force pushed Obi Wan into his kitchen. Nova held up surprisingly well against the sith blocking all of his movements. as Obi Wan stepped forward he look at the fight waiting for his Lightsaber but could only watch in horror as the sith chopped of Nova's and and left her leaning against the railing above his furnace. Nova watched as her blue Lightsaber fell in the flame then she turned back only to see the red of the sith's Lightsaber then a bright white light.

The reinforcements have come for the black sith troopers and the street has turned into a full blown battle ground. If you were to look at it you would see black and white armored bodies on the ground covered in tan rubble. Blaster bolts as the only thing thing cutting through the rising dust. A small band of clones were running through the battlefield as the ships flew in the clones and few unique Jedi looked up and there was a moment of silence. Then the Jedi Temple was just smoldering ruins.

"Nooo" Obi Wan yelled as the sith stabbed Nova and her lifeless body fell just before he could help. All of the next blows that Obi Wan landed were fueled with anger. "Yes Jedi join me and we can destroy the others" the sith asked "never" Obi Wan replied. Then the sith kicked Obi Wan away knocking his lightsaber to the floor. Obi Wan force pulled it back and cut off one of the sith's blades. "Just like how you did it last time we met". "We have never met before" Obi Wan yelled. The two stared at each other blades locked Obi Wan lunged back then flew forward cutting open the mask revealing the face of Darth Maul.

All of the Jedi outside stared in horror at the pile of rubble that was once the Jedi Temple. "A great disturbance I feel in the force" Yoda shuddered. The grief of the Jedi did not last long the two Jedi not trapped inside ran towards the troops. One of the the Jedi is Yoda's padawan named Jed Kul. Jakol is a green skinned Twi'lek with a rare orange Lightsaber. She is wearing jeans and a gray tunic with her tentacles in a clean braid. The two Jedi ran towards the large army and started to attack.

Darth maul looked at Obi Wan in disgust and lunged at the jedi but got his cape stuck in the fan. Obi Wan tried to run towards him but he kicked him back with his robotic legs and threw his Lightsaber at Obi Wan destroying it and some support beams. The building started to tremble and rocks fell from the ceiling Obi Wan darted to the door. Darth maul finally ripped his cape and also ran for the door as more rocks fell from the ceiling but he was too late and the door closed him in. Obi Wan fell to the ground in a mixture of grief and exhaustion and felt something in his rodes there he found Nova's gun with a note on it that read ,"if you are reading this then i am most likely dead i just wanted to tell you that i was the one that fixed up darth maul". Obi wan looked at the note then at his ship and flew back to Coruscant were more danger than he knew was lurking

 _ **End**_


End file.
